Where are we? Not again?
by Nocturnea
Summary: Suzaku, Kallen, Euphie, and Lelouch were teleported to Tellius instead of Kamine. After that, they go all over the FE universe and meet characters from all FE games, those characters meet R1 and R2 characters. No FE knightmares, but magic might work in Code Geass. May be humourous. Spoiler note: Euphy is alive!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first crossover. This chapter takes place in place of Kallen, Suzaku, Lelouch, and Euphemia being teleported to Kamine; in this fic they are teleported to Tellius instead. So that makes this AlternateUniverse, but then again it would need to be since it's a crossover. Please review after reading it, and tell me which characters you want to be more heavily featured!_

Suzaku woke to unfamiliar surroundings. He saw a man and a woman trying to pacify some rowdy teenagers, all maybe a bit younger than himself. He'd seen scenes of the sort may times before. Except in this particular case, the kids had swords and spears. And the ones trying to settle them down were fully armoured wielding a lance and an axe. No knightmares, no guns, nothing of that sort. He made a mental note to inquire further when they were done. While waiting for that time, he thought about where he could possibly be. He remembered that the Lancelot had stopped functioning and he had almost captured the infamous terrorist, Zero. While waiting for the Brittanian army with Zero in the Lancelot's cockpit, Zero had said something, something that he remembered as having bothered him. After that, a large airship flew nearby and Suzaku couldn't remember anything between then and waking up in the strange town. He could remember seeing Princess Euphemia, too, but he honestly couldn't remember whether she had been calling through a videocommunication line or if she had rushed onto the battlefield for some strange reason. The former made more sense, but then again with the third Princess things more often did not make sense. After letting the thoughts sink into their best places in his mind, he tried to radio the base and tell them where he was when he realized two very important things:

1. Suzaku wasn't really sure where he was.

2. Wherever he was, his radio didn't work.

"Um, excuse me! Where is this place? And what were they trying to do?" Suzaku asked the lady with light turquoise hair.

"You're in Ohma, a town of proud Crimeans! Except for this lot. Some youngsters nowadays! Honestly, they don't know the two ends of the stick if they can believe that Queen Elincia is a 'bad' ruler!" Nephenee ranted as Brom caught the unsuspecting boy in bear hug of greeting.

"W-whoa!" Suzaku shouted as he toppled over under the weight of the older man's armour.

"Sorry. My name's Brom by the way and that girl over there with the lance is Nephenee. What's your name, stranger?" Brom asked as he helped the teen to his feet.

"Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi, knight of third princess Euphemia li Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire. It's nice to meet you, Brom and Nephenee." Suzaku said, smiling.

"Brittanian empire? That another name for Begnion down south?" Brom asked. Suzaku's happy expression changed to one of worry, as he had never heard of Begnion before.

"Nah, it's somewhere deep down in Goldoa innit?" Nephenee suggested.

"No, Brittania is west, across the ocean." Suzaku said, still clearly unware of or oblivious to the fact that he wasn't in area 11 anymore.

"Ah, Suzaku, you're such a joker! It's clearly in the goddess' history of the world that the dark god's Great Flood destroyed all the continents except her beloved Tellius! Or something like that anyway." Nephenee laughed. Now it was Suzaku's turn to be confused.

"Tellius?" Suzaku inquired.

"Yeah, Tellius, our continent!" Brom explained.

"Ok... And also, who is Queen Elincia? And what area are we in?" Suzaku asked. Brom and Nephenee stared at him like he was insane.

"Queen Elincia is the daughter of King Ramon and the ruler of Crimea since the invasion by Daein four years ago which took her father's life. She became Queen three years ago when Sir Ike defeated Daein's mad King Ashnard. And areas, if you mean what we learned about in the militia, I think we're in area 18." Nephenee said. _**Ah, that makes more** sense._, Suzaku thought, **_I had heard Area 18 had a large rebellion recently. But Viceroy Cornelia sorted them out, so then_** _**ho**_**_w? Have I gone back in time, maybe?_**

Deciding it best not to ask any more, Suzaku followed them when they went to tell their Queen of the winds of rebellion. Suzaku knew the wish to protect one's homeland from rebellious elements all too well. It was his reason for piloting the Z01 Lancelot, after all. Upon reaching Queen Elincia's court, Suzaku waited outside with the Royal Knights as Brom and Nephenee delivered their information to her majesty.

"I'm Geoffrey of Delbray, commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. Who are you? And, not to be rude, we all heard you were a knight but why aren't you wearing any armour or carrying a weapon?" Geoffrey asked, extending his hand in greeting.

"Warrant officer Suzaku Kururugi. Nice to meet you." Suzaku replied, holding his Lancelot key out to Geoffrey in answer to his second question.

"I'm Marcia, and this is my brother Makalov." Marcia's voice came from out the window and Suzaku saw a girl with short pink hair on a winged horse outside. She pointed to the guy collapsed on the floor in a stupor and sighed.

"So, Suzaku, as I said before we heard from Nephenee that you're a knight too. Naturally, Kieran wanted to ask if you're up for a spar." Geoffrey said.

"Sure." Suzaku said as Kieran tossed him a wooden sword. Kieran did a thrust at Suzaku, who parried the blow and knocked Kieran's stick out of his hand. Suzaku still wondered if they had Knightmare frames here, wherever here was. Shortly after the quick conclusion of the duel, a lady with long blue hair and a sword emerged from the meeting room.

"Ah, Geoffrey. I swear by the goddess, those nobles couldn't be any less prudent."

"Dear sister Lucia, it can't be as bad as all that, surely." Geoffrey said to his older sister.

"No, it is not. Thankfully her Majesty has allowed me, along with Brom, Nephenee, Nealuchi, and Princess Leanne to investigate Lord Ludveck in Felirae." Lucia smiled, while Geoffrey's expression turned sour and grim.

"Is Queen Elincia certain? The Royal Knights could go." Geoffrey said to the Queen, who was stepping into the corridor.

"Yes, Geoffrey, my decision is final. The Royal Knights going to Felirae would warrant too much trouble from the duke." Elincia explained. Geoffrey nodded, gladdened by the fact that her decision in fact was not a rash one. Kieran, on the other hand, pouted in a corner. Elincia turned to Suzaku.

"You are a knight from a far away land, correct?" The Queen asked. Suzaku nodded.

"If I may ask a favour of you, will you accompany my foster sister to Felirae?"

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku replied, bowing deeply. Everyone else present laughed.

"Ehem. Thank you. But we don't really bother with such formalities as bowing here, except for the occasional knighthood ceremony." Lucia explained when she had composed herself. Suzaku thought that was quite a change from Brittania, where many nobles construed not bowing to a royal as treason.

"Now then, what with the rebels you three must have had a tiring and stressful day. I'm grateful you came to warn us of the danger. You should go get a good night's sleep, tomorrow may be a long day." Queen Elincia said warmly.

The next day, they headed towards Felirae. Suzaku took their journey time as an opportunity to get acquainted with the other travelers. The main point he noted about Princess Leanne and Nealuchi was that they had wings. Back in area 11 and Brittania, that was impossible. Suzaku was fairly sure it was impossible no matter the geographic region. Lloyd and Cecile would have been quite fascinated if they had been there. Lelouch, too. And Lucia's sword could send blades of magic wind energy a good distance. That was plain alarming. The sword Marcia had given him was nice and relatively normal… except that it was infused with blood to give it a better chance of striking vital points. Lethe and Mordecai, two others coming with them, could transform into an orange cat and a blue tiger respectively. Suzaku had a feeling that there were more oddities he would soon find.

At Felirae castle, Lord Ludveck greeted them in a very friendly manner. Everyone present, with the exception of Lucia, Leanne, and Ludveck, burst into hearty laughter at Lord Ludveck's flirting with Lucia. Lucia got mildly annoyed at this, but not angry. Leanne didn't understand what was going on in the slightest.

That night, the group went to a secret cave on the outskirts of Felirae to do some espionage. Suzaku had been under the impression that they would investigate by simply asking Lord Ludveck about the matter, but apparently not. Just when Lucia had found decisive evidence against Lord Ludveck, some soldiers rushed into the cave and attacked them. And indeed there was another oddity in their attack. Suzaku thought of it as he dodged a thunderbolt from the hand of a soldier. The soldier didn't get a chance to strike again, because Nealuchi, who had transformed into a giant raven, struck him down, but Suzaku still was surprised at that. Launching a lightning bolt from one's hand definitely wasn't possible. Transforming into a bird also wasn't possible, and neither was turning into a feline. Lethe's hostility towards him backed up Suzaku's claim of all cats hating him. He wondered if Princess Euphemia would get along better with her. That really snapped his mind back into focus. He needed to return to area 11 for his duty to protect the princess. He wasn't sure how he had reached the strange land called Tellius though, and he certainly wasn't sure how to get back. He had already made friends with Geoffrey and Kieran, though, and he wanted to help them sort out the rebellion. If he could do that, he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd be able to return home, and not before.

On their hurried return to Crimea castle, Queen Elincia was distressed by the news of Lord Ludveck's guilt. However, she composed herself quickly enough and wrote a warrant of arrest for Lord Ludveck. She then gave it to Geoffrey, along with the order to keep violence and casualties to a minimum if Lord Ludveck's soldiers put up a fight. Suzaku found that admirable, as opposed to the normal issue of doing whatever it took to win. He offered to come with the Royal Knights, but Geoffrey turned his offer down. He requested that Suzaku act as an emergency guard for the Queen, and Suzaku agreed.

The day after the knights left, Lucia went missing. Queen Elincia and Suzaku, along with Leanne, Nealuchi, Brom and Nephenee, had gone to fort Alpea due to a message from Geoffrey saying that Ludveck was not in Felirae and most likely was heading to Melior to attack. However, Ludveck's rebel army instead attacked Alpea and the soldiers loyal to Elincia had their hands more than full defending the Queen. Calill, another of Queen Elincia's friends, was launching firey meteors at the enemy from a large distance. The Queen herself helped by going around on a winged horse healing her allies with a magic crystal staff. Eventually the battle subsided when Suzaku and Geoffrey captured Lord Ludveck.

Later in the day, while Elincia, Geoffrey, and Suzaku were standing on the ramparts of the fort, they found out where Lucia had gone. The remaining rebels stood at the gates and were demanding Lord Ludveck's release with Lucia as a hostage. Queen Elincia was about to give in to their demands when Lucia shouted out for her not to. Tears overflowing, Queen Elincia replied that Ludveck was a traitor and could not be easily forgiven. As the rebels were about to hang Lucia, an arrow shot out of a nearby tree and cleanly cut the rope. As Lucia fell backwards into the crowd of civilians, a tall man with short, dark blue hair and a giant sword caught her and gently laid her on the ground before commencing a battle against the remaining rebels. Someone who Suzaku recognized as Kallen Stadtfeld joined the fight with a switchblade knife.

_That's the end of this chapter, a tad Suzaku focused but Lelouch and Euphie will join in soon. I hope you had fun reading it, hopefully it didn't bore your socks off. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! If there are Code Geass or FE characters you want to be featured more, please tell me! They can be from any FE game or Code Geass variant. + an online word cookie to whoever guesses what kind of sword Suzaku was using. (clue: Blazing sword inventory sprites)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter! Yes, Suzaku was taking the oddness of Tellius compared to his world a bit lightly, and they in turn took his uniform quite in stride. Sorry if this didn't get conveyed properly, but I think his pilot suit would look like a street performer outfit. And he didn't seem to have his gun on Kamine, or rather the way I see it Lelouch was implied to have it, so he doesn't have it on Tellius either. Well, here's the chapter, starting with a bit of mystery. If it's enjoyable to you, enjoy it please. If not, file a complaint. No reviews will be construed as flames. Any and all criticism is welcome, as are balanced reviews. Anyway, once again here is the chapter._

"You did what?" CC shrieked. _**That annoying ghost!, **_she seethed. **I sent Lelouch, Euphemia, Kallen, and Suzaku to Kamine Island. Except it didn't really work and they ended up on Tellius., **the phantom voice repeated calmly. CC gave the voice a mental glare.

"I knew that! How could you mess that up so badly?" CC screamed. She felt the voice pause in shock. **Well, the C transport code for Kamine is SE019, and the one for Tellius is FE910, and you know how close S and F are on the keyboard…, **the spectral voice said, still taking CC's anger all too literally. CC decided that, with a ghost so used to dealing with tantrums as the former mother of two children, anger was not the best way to get her message across. Certainly not the easiest, anyhow. She sighed and decided to find a more diplomatic means of getting her point across.

-Greil Mercenary Fort, Crimea, Tellius-

"So Kallen, explain to me again what's going on here?" Suzaku asked. Kallen shrugged.

"Dunno, really. One moment I was trying to beat you up with the Guren, the next I was here. Here, on a world that might come out of one of those children's fairy tales. For example, Soren over there's a real mahou tsukai, like you might see in a bedtime story." Kallen explained, seeming to Suzaku all too calm about the whole situation as she motioned to a boy with long green-black hair and a black robe. Kallen had already filled him in on the fact that she was a Black Knight, and also told him never to mention Black Knights in front of the mercenaries as it brought up bad memories for all of them. Not wanting further explanation, Suzaku agreed to the latter, with no small amount of surprise in response to the former.

"You know, once we find our way back to our own world, I'm going to have to arrest you Kallen Stadtfeld." Suzaku said. Kallen smirked.

"Not if Zero finds us first." Kallen replied, her grin visibly widening with each word and each passing second. Suzaku couldn't help but marvel at her faith in the masked leader. Hero, villain, all of that was a matter of opinion. Though many had made the choice to dub the mask-wearing man as the former of the two, Suzaku himself would, if required to make the choice, describe him as villainous. That landslide at Narita that had named him the Black Knights' miracle worker had killed so many innocent people. . . His classmate and friend, Shirley Fenette, though she had not been present at the battlefield, had lost a life all the same. The life of her father, Joseph Fenette. Suzaku shook his head, pushing away the unpleasant memory. He was so thankful that Lelouch was probably still by her side at Ashford comforting her. _**Oh Lelouch, what would I do without you?,**_ Suzaku asked himself, giggling and remembering that whenever he used to ask that Lelouch would respond with all sorts of silly things. He really did miss openly being able to hang out with his one and only best friend. But that was fine, since their arrangement kept Nunnally safe. He didn't even notice Ranulf come and go, the laguz taking all of the Greil Mercenaries except for Mist and Rolf with him. Nor did Suzaku notice Kallen and Mist trying to talk to him until Rolf added his own small, squeaky voice to the collective call. Even with the seventeen-year-old's voice their noise hardly broke the noise of a dog's bark, and Suzaku suspected that it was mostly Kallen's voice.

"Yes, what is it that you wanted? Oh, and what are your names again?" Suzaku asked the two junior mercenaries. The one with honeyish golden brown hair and bright blue eyes responded first, before the boy with green hair and eyes could even absorb the question.

"I'm Mist and this is Rolf. Kallen told us that you guys are from another world with different technology than what we have on Tellius. Even the priests at Palmeni with their mechanisms and music boxes can't compare to what she told me about those Knightmare frames of yours. This might sound a silly question, but how are those things named?" Mist asked, a curious glint entering her eyes. Suzaku thought it was a good enough question. He himself had asked it of Princess Euphemia once.

"Well, Brittanian knightmares are named after famous Brittanian folktale characters from what I understand. This is the story of my knightmare's namesake, Sir Lancelot. . ." Suzaku began, his features illuminating as he launched into the brightly coloured tale he had learned from Euphie.

He repeated it word for word, the tale his, what would the word be, oh yes the person whom he had a crush on had described to him in such detail with her knack for beautiful language.

In days of old, when the great and noble warrior king Arthur ruled over all Britain from his court in Camelot, brave knights gathered from all corners of the land hoping to gain themselves a spot on his elite round table. Notable among these prestigious knights were Sir Percivale, Sir Lamorek, Sir Gaharis, Sir Geraint, Sir Tristan, Sir Bedivere, Sir Kay, Sir Bors de Ganis, Sir Gareth and Sir Gawain. And, of course, King Arthur himself was one of , if not the, most honourable and mighty knights. To earn one of the one hundred and fifty-four spots on the table, one had to prove his bravery, honesty, and strength. The wizard Merlin, however, had sealed one seat, reserved for the perfect knight who would deliver England from its greatest trial. Many had tried, but its enchantment had rejected them all.

One day, a young knight named Lancelot du Lac was determined to earn himself a seat at the table. Nimue, the lady of the lake who had given king Arthur his sword Excalibur, had raised him. After making peace with Arthur's enemy Galehaut _(not to be confused with Galahad who is different entirely),_ Lancelot was accepted to the knights of the round table. During his first while at Camelot, Lancelot fell deeply in love with Queen Guinevere.

Later on, the knights were invited to a jousting tournament in the home of Lord Bernard of Astolat. Lancelot went ahead of the other knights and stays with the lord and his two sons and daughter. During his time there, Elaine of Astolat fell completely in love with Lancelot. When she gives him a token to wear during the tournament, Lancelot decided it to be in good fun to pretend as a knight of Astolat and see whether he could win the tournament without the bonus of his well known shield to wrack the nerves of his opponent. Assuming the persona he had before he discovered his name in his first quest, he donned his pure white armour. Euphie had never told Suzaku about that one past the alias of White Knight.

Lancelot was victorious in the tournament, but not before receiving a wound in the side from Sir Bors' lance. After that, Elaine and a former knight of the round table nursed him back to health and Elaine declared her love for Lancelot. However, because of his affections to Guinevere, he politely declined any reciprocation of those feelings. Ten days later, a heartbroken Elaine of Astolat died and as per her instructions, she was floated down the river to Camelot with a letter explaining the circumstances of her death to Lancelot. Guilt-stricken, Lancelot arranged for her funeral.

By the end of the tale, Rolf was very sad, and suggested that they all go out for a walk in the nearby forest. Initially, Suzaku didn't want to, but Kallen and Mist wanted to go too and together, the three managed to convince Suzaku to come along, much to his chagrin.

Out in the forest, Mist twirled around every few steps in the emerald light. Rolf was busy fiddling with his bow, with Kallen looking curiously at the weapon.

"You built that? Or did Shinon?" Kallen asked.

"I did. Three years ago, when Mist and I were just fourteen and the Mad King's war was going on." Rolf replied, later adding, "Stupid string." As his bowstring snapped, and all three others burst into laughter.

"Hey Mist, how much longer before we reach that flower field you wanted to show us?" Suzaku asked, trying to break the akward silence that had ensued from Rolf's pouting.

"Actually, we're there." Mist said as they walked into a clearing and came face to face with Leonardo, Edward, Lelouch in Zero's clothes (minus the mask), and Euphemia.

"Euphie!" Suzaku beamed, pleased to see the pink haired princess. Euphie likewise called Suzaku's name in a similar reaction. Kallen was less pleased.

"Great, it's the puppet princess." Kallen muttered, affording her glares from Lelouch and Suzaku. After that, all eight teens ran into the clearing/flower field. Once they had done so, a giant, red, glowing Geass symbol appeared beneath their feet and all eight felt the ground lower beneath them as they plunged into total darkness.

_Note: Euphemia, Kallen, and Suzaku have informed the FE people about their world in enough detail that they just aren't going to really question the fact that they're there._

Mist rubbed her head as her blurry vision came together, revealing a woman in an orange uniform with purple hair standing in front of her. From what Suzaku had described, she was Cecile Croomy. In person, she looked remarkably like an older version of Mia.

"Hello. What's your name?" Cecile asked. _**My, **_she thought, _**this girl looks young enough to be Suzaku's classmate. What on Earth is she doing in a research area that I wasn't allowed to access?**_

"Hi. I'm Mist. You're Cecile Croomy, right?" Mist replied along with another question as a thought occurred to her. _**People here have second names. So I guess I'll make up one for myself.**_ She quickly corrected herself by adding, "Mist Redglaive."

"Mist Redglaive? How do you know my name?" Cecile asked, confused as she well should have been.

"Oh, erm, Suzaku told me." Mist responded, though it sounded slightly more questioning than a proper answer. Cecile seemed pleasantly surprised at the mention of Suzaku.

"Oh, you know Suzaku? Are you one of his classmates at school?" Cecile asked. Mist shook her head.

"Well, actually, I've never really been to school." Mist said. And immediately regretted it from Cecile's horror-struck expression. It took a few moments for Cecile to calm herself.

"Well that's something we'll need to be changing. Thinking back a bit, Suzaku did request that we allow a friend of his into our division. Lloyd approved that. I assume you're that friend then." Cecile said, and Mist nodded. Beaming, Cecile continued, "Alright. Then, Ashford will accept you as a transfer student. Are you Britannian?" Mist replied no. Cecile internally wondered about Mist's ethnicity, but she certainly seemed Britannian and had a Britannian name too, so she put that to rest and went back to the Knightmare Frame and Related Armaments Research and Construction (A.K.A. Camelot project) laboratory.

"Ahaa! A new assistant! I assume you're the one Suzaku mentioned?" Lloyd asked with is normal pleased sound as Mist and Cecile walked into the lab.

"I assume that too." Mist said, prompting laughter from all the researchers.

"OK. So if you're going to work here part-time, you need to know how a Knightmare frame and its weapons operate. So here's how it works. Consider it homework to read this over a couple times. Ask one of us if you've got any questions. Come on down to the simulator if you've got a minute and I'll show you how to pilot." A female researcher said to Mist warmly, handing the cerulean-eyed girl a thick book. Mist sat herself down at a desk and opened the book as Euphie came into the many-leveled room.

"Has Suzaku returned here yet?" Euphie asked. Lloyd shook his head to indicate no. The Britannian Third Princess sighed.

"I see. Maybe he went to Ashford, then. I'll go look there."

Rolf woke up with Kallen standing next to him. She had considerably different clothes on. She wore a yellow dress with a green necktie and a black short skirt. Her red hair was combed down, revealing the fact that it was actually shoulder length.

"You so owe me one." Kallen joked. She opened her mouth to say more, then promptly closed it as Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Shirley Fenette, and Lelouch Lamperouge walked into the room.

"Kallen, who's this?" Milly asked, her eyebrows raising into a mischievous demeanor.

"This is my um, my brother's friend's cousin Rolf Mozart?" Kallen half asked. The other student council members accepted that. Except, secretly, Lelouch. But he decided to play along.

"I see, and is he enrolling at Ashford?" Lelouch asked. Kallen shot a quick, private glare at him and thought of a little revenge scheme.

"Yes, but he is orphaned and has umm… a chronic muscle lapse illness from that accident." Kallen said, thinking on the spot and fully aware of what Milly would ask Lelouch next.

"That's terrible! Could he possibly stay in the clubhouse with you and Nana, Lelou?" Instead of Milly, Shirley asked. Lelouch, albeit grudgingly, agreed. Lelouch shooting a "now-we're-even" look at Kallen, Rolf and Lelouch walked down the hall to Lelouch and Nunally's kitchen. Around the table sat Sayoko, Nunally and Euphemia. Lelouch's surprise was visible on his face as he shrieked. Fortunately the other student councilors had left before he screamed, but he did get confused looks from everyone present. It wasn't Euphie he was worried about, of course, but if Euphie knew of his location, Cornelia would be next. Then father…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya! Well, here's chapter three. I can almost guarantee that if I had an update schedule, this'd be at least a month late. Without further adieu, here's chapter three! It covers the SAZ arc of Code Geass, and I won't be universe hopping until at least next chapter unless this ends up being 3000 words long. I write the notes before the chapter, BTW._

Once Euphemia had gone back to the government complex, Lelouch had practically dragged Rolf into a different room, where CC was waiting.

"Friend of yours?" CC asked teasingly.

"Kallen claims he's a family friend. She was lying." Lelouch sighed, then turned to Rolf.

"Judging from your clothes, you're from that strange place Euphie and I ended up in, what was it, oh yes. You're from Tellius, aren't you?" Lelouch asked, while checking to make sure Nunally was asleep. Because she couldn't see, his sister had developed an almost superhuman sense of hearing. And Lelouch didn't want his little sister to know about his little escapade, especially since it had been as Zero.

"Uh-huh." Rolf gave the tiniest of nods.

"Well, there's a spare room over there. You'd better get some sleep if you're going to survive Milly's school festival tomorrow. Oh, and borrow one of the extra uniforms. I have a place where you can hide your bow and arrows." Lelouch stated, motioning to a door that was almost invisible. Rolf warily pushed on the alleged door, and indeed the door, which was seemingly a wall segment, swung into a small, plain room. There was a bed on one wall, and a closet with one Ashford academy boys' uniform on the other. Rolf threw his bow and quiver onto the ground and collapsed onto the bed. _**So I'm really in Kallen and Suzaku's world…**_, Rolf thought, _**I wonder if Mist is here, too.**_ Rolf fell asleep pretty fast. CC looked into the room.

"Stupid 'collective human unconsciousness', can't you do anything right with all those thought elevators and what have you?" The immortal 'teen' sighed.

~Next day~

"Up and at 'em, 'Mozart'." Lelouch laughed as he went to wake Rolf up, still amused that Kallen couldn't come up with a better fake name for the small, green-haired boy. Thinking on it he looked a little like CC, down to the gold flecks in his pale yellow-green eyes. Rolf groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Boyd I don't wanna spar, come back when Ike's done beating Mia up…" Rolf wasn't fully awake yet, and only after a good five minutes did he realize it wasn't his youngest older half brother that was waking him up.

"Come on, before I need to get CC to dump some water on your head. It'd make her happy, but I doubt you'd have the same reaction." Lelouch laughed. Rolf jumped to his feet; even if Lelouch was kidding, Rolf didn't want to risk it. Mist had done that to him if he slept in. It had not been pleasant in the least. Nor had been the minor case of influenza that had followed.

Later, out in the schoolyard where the festival was taking place, Edward and Leonardo were walking around and looking at all the things they'd never see on Tellius. Leonardo was making sure to stick close to Guilford and Cornelia, who Euphie had explained his situation to, but not Edward. Edward was running all over the place, and even if someone had taken it upon themselves to keep a close eye on him… well, as they say on Tellius, nobody's faster of foot than a cheerful myrmidon, except maybe a true blade. (Ok, fine, that's not really a saying, I just made it up. But you have to admit it's kinda true.)

"Edward, be careful or you'll crash into someone!" Leonardo laughed. The warning came too late though, and he crashed anyways into Suzaku, Cecile, and Mist who were looking at a fish tank.

"Are you ok? Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Edward said, as he helped the trio to their feet.

"Yeah." Mist replied. She hadn't really been paying attention either- after all, Cecile had asked her to start school at that place the next Monday. Mist had accepted, of course, but even with all Suzaku had told her the place felt strange.

"Suzaku! It's time for the big event now!" Milly called.

"Ok, I'll be right over! Mist, Cecile, you should see this. If it actually succeeds, it'll be awesome." Suzaku ran off in Milly's direction. Moments later, Milly announced that Suzaku would pilot the old Knightmare frame Ganymede and make a giant pizza. Cornelia, as Leonardo noted, flew into a rage at Marianne vi Britannia's memory being disrespected so. Leonardo and Guilford had to all but hold her back to stop the second princess from marching up to Milly and demanding that she stop. Grudgingly, Cornelia didn't on the basis that her appearance would cause a riot, especially with all the media people who were covering the event.

Euphie and Lelouch were sitting together eating normal sized pizza and chatting. Euphie had a hat and sunglasses on, so if nobody was looking for her, nobody would notice she was in fact, a Britannian princess. So she could freely talk to her long lost older brother. But that changed, and all too quickly. A passing student bumped into her, making her hat and glasses fall off. It took no time at all for students to notice the third princess. The crowd of visitors and high/middle school students fell into a mass panic of excitement. Not knowing what to do, Euphie called some reporters over and, on their live television video, made an announcement she had wanted to first run by Cornelia. Hopefully the viceroy wouldn't be angry with her teenaged sister's independent decision.

"Attention, everyone! I would like to take this opportunity to announce my decision to open the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, where any and all Elevens will be referred to by their true name again. It will be located in the Mount Fuji area and the ceremony to open it will take place tomorrow, on this coming Sunday!" Euphemia announced. _**This way, Lelouch can stop being Zero and we'll go back to the way things were.**_, Euphie thought. Lelouch had gone to hide behind a tree the second she had called media attention.

~At the Government complex, later that day~

"Euphie I cannot believe you did that without consulting me first! As the Viceroy and as your sister, I am very displeased with you!" Cornelia almost shouted; she was at her wit's end with her little sister. First insisting to go to the festival, and now this! How much worse could this day get?

"But sister, I can't take it back now even if I wanted to! Besides, this means that we can go back to the way things were with Lelouch and Nunally and not need to worry about terrorists!" Euphie protested. Cornelia looked about ready to scream.

"Lelouch and Nunally are gone from this world, don't remind me of them. I failed them, and Lady Marianne, miserably."

"Viceroy, if I may? Though Princess Euphemia was wrong not to ask permission, from what I understand of your politics Euphemia has a good point. If certain things are restored while maintaining your control, peace will surely follow." Leonardo stated.

"I suppose you are right. But Euphemia, don't do anything like that again until the time comes when you are Viceroy. I'm still displeased that you'd not talk this over with your only true sister." Cornelia sighed and gave in. She glared daggers at her younger sister and the two Dawn Brigade members. She instructed Edward to get someone to build a stage for the ceremony, before going off to her apartment. After Cornelia and Guilford had left and were a safe distance away, the three teens sighed in relief.

"That went a whole lot better than I had expected." Edward said, cowering a little as a remnant of Cornelia's glare.

"It's thanks to Leonardo. He managed to convince Cornelia to ease up a bunch." Euphie laughed.

"That was her easing up? I'd hate to see her really angry then." Leonardo shrunk back.

"You should get some rest Euphie, you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Thanks, Leonardo. I'll do that."

~Next day, before the SAZ opening ceremony~

Kallen and Rolf were in the Black Knights' mobile base. Kallen had explained to him about the Black Knights, and they were ready to leap into action if Euphie had been lying. Zero had gone into the SAZ, as had the majority of the Black Knights. Still, if worse came to worse and the project went awry, there were enough of them to save the citizens. Though Kallen severely doubted Rolf's ability to do anything effective with a bow against the Britannians, the green haired archer had his bow and a metaphorical ton of arrows at the ready.

Meanwhile, Lelouch/Zero had accidentally Geass'd Euphie into ordering a massacre of the Japanese people gathered at the Zone. Mentally cursing his carelessness, Lelouch ran to the Black Knights base and proclaimed the idea a trap to lure out the Black Knights. Kallen and Rolf were among the first to run towards the fray. Rolf within a few minutes proved the usefulness of his bow by causing an enemy Knightmare to explode through an arrow to its engine. Its pilot ejected, but that hardly mattered. He soon did the same to two more, and jammed the gun of a third.

"Euphie… This is my fault. I'm sorry." Lelouch shot Euphemia. In an hour or less, the princess would die. As the battle raged on, the princess was airlifted to a medical bay.

~Medical area~

Suzaku stood next to Euphie, who was slowly bleeding to death. Neither spoke, but Suzaku was crying, as was Euphie. Euphie, having been under the influence of Geass, could not remember her actions.

"Was… was it a success, Suzaku?" Euphie murmured, almost unable to speak. Suzaku didn't know what to say, as Mist walked into the room.

"Suzaku, what happened?" Mist asked, in shock. She took her Ashera staff out of her bag, and instinctively prepared to cast. Suzaku didn't answer. Euphie began to close her eyes, the life visibly fading from them.

"Don't leave yet. Please hold on for just a few more seconds." Mist said as she placed one hand on top of the staff's red crystal and positioned it over the princess. The room filled with a soft blue light. When the light receded, Euphie was still bleeding a bit, but she seemed revitalized. If one hadn't known she had been close to death a few seconds before, it would seem that she had merely gotten a small cut.

"It's a miracle! How did you do that?" Suzaku asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm not as good at healing as Rhys or Elincia, but the others agreed that the staff given to us by Palmeni was mine by birthright, as it was my mother's a long time ago." Mist smiled.

"That's right, I had forgotten you're from a magical world." Suzaku said.

"We'll still need someone to bandage Euphie's wounds, though. My staff heals and takes away sickness, but it doesn't seal wounds." Mist completely ignored Suzaku and called a doctor over.

"Suzaku, you still haven't answered my question. Did the SAZ succeed?" Euphie asked. Before Suzaku could say anything, the doctor pointed to a television screen.

"See for yourself, Massacre Princess." The doctor replied in a tone filled with contempt.

"No! What happened? Someone, please get me a line so I can stop this!" Euphie's cries were ignored by the doctor. Suzaku noticed a banging on the door. Nonetheless, the princess' questions were answered by the narrator of the news program.

"Here, one more time with a different staff. After this you'll be totally OK, I promise." Mist, seeing that the doctor was angry to a degree that he wouldn't help, put the Ashera staff in her backpack and took out the smaller Mend staff. It was more of a wand, really. She gripped its steel handle in one hand, put the other on the deep blue crystal, and once again the room filled with light. This time, Euphemia's wounds were completely sealed. Afterwards, the three teens looked at the news, which showed the riotous civilians outside that very medical complex calling for the third princess' blood. Edward and Leonardo burst into the room as the doctor left it.

"Why did you order that massacre?" Edward practically shouted, though he was out of breath from sneaking around and climbing up the wall and through a window.

"I did this? I don't remember doing any such thing. I was talking to Zero, and then…"

Leonardo and Edward didn't understand.

"You were under the power of Geass, then, no?" A boy in the corner, who had previously gone unnoticed, asked rhetorically. Everyone in the room gave him blank looks.

"Geass. It's a power that manifests differently in anyone fortunate enough to receive it through a contract with an immortal. Zero's is the power of kings. Evidently he used it to control the princess there. In case you had wondered, I'm VV. And I, for one, am leaving before they break down the doors with intent to kill." VV smirked and left the room. Nobody could explain it, but there was an air of truth to his explanation.

"He's right. We should pretend that the princess is dead, for her safety. Because of Cornelia's somewhat nonexistent acting skills, not even she must know that Euphemia yet lives." Leonardo said. Suzaku began to protest , but Euphie cut him off.

"I agree. Is there any place I could hide?" Euphie asked.

"There's this little house in the Ashford gardens, if that's alright. For your safety if you wish to continue your studies at Ashford, you'll have to pretend to be in our year." Suzaku replied.

"But we'll need to change the way you look so you won't be so recognizable." Mist pointed out. The others nodded.

"We can figure that out later. Right now, we need to get out of here alive." Edward said.

"Actually, if she has a fairly potent staff, I have an idea for that." Leonardo said, explaining his idea. Euphie would need to reopen her wounds, which she agreed to do for the plan. Once she was put in the coffin, which would according to tradition not be opened, they would take her out before the lid was nailed on and Mist would heal her. It was a good plan. And it worked, though with a little difficulty. Namely that the rioters protested against her getting a coffin.

~Government Morgue~

Carefully and quietly, posing as burial staff, Edward and Mist walked into the room where Euphie was waiting. Edward pried off the coffin lid, careful not to make too much noise. Mist raised the Ashera staff, this time covering as much of the gem as possible with her hand to avoid making too bright a light. She held her breath as the small but still bright light receded, hoping she hadn't failed. Sure enough, Euphie sat up, like nothing had happened. She climbed out of the coffin, and Mist sealed her injuries with the Mend staff. Edward replaced the lid and did what they had supposedly come for, namely he nailed the lid on. He passed a bottle of black hair dye and bright blue contact lenses to the princess, who put the disguise elements on along with a long jacket from Mist's backpack. The three of them then exited the complex; the mission had been a success.

~The next day, at Ashford Academy~

"Class, we have five new students joining us today. Why not introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked rhetorically, signaling to Leonardo to start.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo Cerylon. I hope our time as classmates will be educational." Leonardo drawled, putting up the detached front that Suzaku had assigned him for a fake personality. He wasn't sure about why he needed a fake persona, and he hoped that his fake last name wasn't too unbelievable; he had made it up on the spot.

"I'm Amelia Iesen. It's nice to meet you all." Euphemia said, making up a name for herself.

"My name is Mist Redglaive. I hope we can all be friends." Mist smiled cheerfully.

"I am Rolf Mozart, and I'm nervous…" Rolf squeaked. Kallen sighed at her seat in the back of the class.

"Edward li Britannia, at your service." Edward said half jokingly, glad that Cornelia had provided him with a last name and even went to the trouble of clearing it with the Emperor. It'd been ok since Edward was an orphan, and had natural speed and a knack with machinery, and so Euphemia and Cornelia's mother and father had adopted him during his time in that universe. He hadn't paid attention to the fact that the name would ring alarm bells. He would sorely regret that in a few moments.

The class became chaotic in a mere few seconds. The teacher couldn't calm the students down with her voice alone, so she resorted to using a bell, but that didn't work either. She sent Leonardo to get a megaphone, but in the interim before he returned the class was a loud mess. Edward had enough.

"Oh for goodness sake, EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Edward screamed. Everyone looked at him, then sat in their seats and shut their mouths. Leonardo ran in, panting.

"I got the megaphone you wanted." Leonardo panted. The entire class burst into laughter. The teacher assigned the new students their seats, then wrote on the board, 'Multi Universe Black Hole Theory Diagram'.

"Now, who can draw a diagram for me?" The teacher asked. Mist tentatively raised her hand, glad she had crammed the info from all of those science textbooks into her brain.

"Only one of you? Well, that is disappointing. Your work in class today is now going to be a test. You each need to draw a diagram now. I'll leave you to it. And no sneaking out for chess, Mr. Lamperouge and Mr. Cardemonde!"

~After School~

"So, have you decided what club to join yet?" Milly asked the new students.

"Archery!" Leonardo and Rolf both said at the same time.

"I dunno. Is there a medical studies club?" Mist asked. Milly shook her head.

"I'm going to join fencing." Edward replied excitedly.

"Hmm… I like gardening, I guess." Euphemia said.

"Looks like most of you have your plans pretty well thought out. But Mist, you work with Suzaku and Lloyd, right?" Milly asked. Mist nodded.

"Then your time constraints would be about the same. You should join Student Council, that way your time needs can be met!" Milly stated, in an advertiser type of tone. Mist nodded.

~In the student council meeting room~

Shirley idly flicked to different news channels on the TV. She, along with the other SC members, was bored. Suddenly all the news programs changed to an image of Zero.

"I am Zero! Along with Kyoshiro Todou and Kaguya Sumeragi, I am here to announce the creation of the USJ, the United States of Japan!" Zero said quite plainly before the screen switched to the normal programming.

"Does this mean…?" Mist asked Suzaku.

"Probably. We should get going before Lloyd comes to pick us up."

"Ok."

~Camelot project lab~

"I have some good news for you, Mist! The Knightmare design you gave me has been built. As have two of the mass productions, though those are still in the testing phase." Cecile said warmly, handing Mist a pink and blue Knightmare key and pointing to a knightmare. It was small, as knightmares go, and it had a system that meant Mist could heal from inside to cockpit. It could fly, and its had slash harkens that, by pumping electricity through the cord in an insulated harken chamber and passing the electrified harken through a spray of flammable liquid in the tube, had flaming slash harkens on both wrists. It also had a Hadron lance. The mass production units were the same, only they were white and blue and they didn't have the magic system or the expensive Hadron lance, and they had four harkens, though only one was a flame harken. Mist could hardly believe it.

"What do you want to call it?" Cecile asked.

"I'll call it the Z03 Igraine."

"And the mass productions?"

"Hmm... How about, Astolat?"

~A few days later~

Riots had been occurring all over Area 11. The Black Knights had intense support from many people. The foundation blocks of the outer perimeter of the Tokyo settlement had been destroyed, taking many Britannian troops and likely even Cornelia with them. And perhaps most importantly, the Black Knights had taken Ashford Academy as their base. Kallen and Rolf had revealed their identities to the student council, and Zero promised them that they will not be harmed.

"Kallen! The Lancelot and an unidentified Knightmare have joined the battle! They've destroyed the Raikou and at least twenty Burais!" Ohgi burst into the room. Kallen rushed to the Guren and went to confront Suzaku.

The Lancelot was flying, but the Guren wasn't. That was easily fixed though, when Kallen used her slash harkens to launch up the side of a building. She grabbed the Lancelot's left arm and used the Guren's Radiation Surge weapon. However Suzaku ejected that arm and used his VARIS gun to destroy the Guren's right arm.

"Where is Zero? I need to end this!" Suzaku asked Kallen.

"I won't tell you." Kallen stated resolutely. Suzaku pointed the VARIS gun at her to try and get her to answer.

"Suzaku, no! Kallen's in there. What are you thinking?" Mist yelled at Suzaku from the cockpit of the Nimue. Zero challenged Suzaku to a duel to settle things between them. Suzaku chased Zero's Gawain frame to Ashford, where Zero aimed his slash harkens at the student council to enrage Suzaku. Knowing of the deadly Hadron cannons of the Gawain, Suzaku landed the Lancelot. Rolf pushed a button as part of Zero's plan, and it triggered a ring of Gefjun Disturbers to deactivate the Lancelot.

Zero flew to the Viceroy's palace, with Rolf and CC in the back of the Gawain. Luckily Rolf had been small enough to fit behind the back seat. Zero fired the Gawain's Hadron Cannon to destroy the aerial Britannian reinforcements and landed in the garden. They were then attacked by Cornelia's Gloucester. She almost manages to deal a fatal strike with her lance, but General Dalton, under the influence of Geass, pierces her frame with his lance. Thanking him in word only, Zero fired the Hadron cannon at Dalton. As Zero is about to question Cornelia about Lady Marianne's death, CC interrupts.

"Lelouch, Nunally has been kidnapped. She's on Kamine Island." CC stated. Startled, Lelouch takes off in the Gawain and headed for Kamine Island. Little did he know that Edward and Leonardo are holding onto the Gawain's legs…

Meanwhile, Mist had destroyed the Gefjun Disturbers and along with Suzaku was about to take off in pursuit of Zero, whose Knightmare they had seen flying overhead to Kamine. Euphemia discreetly grabbed on to one of the Lancelot's legs, while Kallen grabbed the Nimue's.

~Kamine Island, inside a cave~

Lelouch had left his Zero mask with CC, and along with Rolf was searching the cave to see where Nunally might be. He didn't expect Leonard o, Suzaku, Mist, Edward, and "Amelia" to come running in.

"Zero! You are under arrest! Turn around slowly." Suzaku ordered, and as Lelouch did so he noted the small crowd gathered at the cave entrance.

"Lelouch? You, you're Zero? How can that be?" Kallen asked, falling to her knees. Suzaku pointed a gun at the formerly masked leader. He debated pulling the trigger when a large, red, glowing Geass symbol appeared beneath their feet.

_That's all, folks! Or at least all for today. Please review if you have time. Thanks for reading! And WAHOO! This is my longest chapter yet!_


End file.
